


귀환

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 레아에게 모호한 임무를 받고 자쿠로 간 레이는 아직까지 사라지지 않은 어떤 감정과 소회를 느낀다.





	귀환

**Author's Note:**

> 책으로 냈던 레이 중심의 카일로 나오는 <불시착>이라는 글에 이어지는 일종의 연작입니다.  
> 마감 맞추느라 급하게 써서 맞춤법 등이 엉망이니 양해를...  
> *깨포 이후에 썼던 글이라 라스트 제이다이에서 제시되는 캐릭터와 해석이 상이할 수 있습니다.
> 
> http://harushome.tistory.com/entry/%EB%B6%88%EC%8B%9C%EC%B0%A9 
> 
> 비밀번호:rey
> 
> <귀환>은 라스트 제다이와 상관없는 스토리 정도로 생각하고 읽어주세요.

  
 

“아주 중요한 거야. 보면 알게 될 거란다. 포스가 함께하길.”

레이는 레아의 말을 곱씹었다. 뭘 알게 될 것인지 감도 오지 않았다. 포스 비전만큼이나 모호한 명령이었다. 어떤 원료라고 했다. 원료라니? 자쿠에? 먼 과거에 녹음이 조금이라도 있었다는 얘길 듣긴 했지만 정말이지 까마득한 과거였다.

자쿠는 쓰레기장이다. 그곳에서 10년 넘게 살면서 깨끗한 물을 마셔본 적이 손에 꼽았다. 어렵게, 어렵게 여과해서 먹는 게 전부였고 정수는 상상하기 힘들 정도였다. 한번 전염병이 돌면 눈에 띄게 사람이 줄었다가 어느 날 갑자기 ‘충원’되었다.

은하계 변방의 외딴 섬 같은 사막 행성. 쓰레기장 같은 행성.

대체 그곳에 뭐가 있다는 말인가?

초공간 안 푸른빛들이 창 밖에 보였다. 비비에잇은 도로록 소리를 내며 굴러갔다가 속삭이는 듯 소리를 냈다. 제대로 듣지도 않고 “그래.”하고 대답했다.

그 행성에서 나와 레이는 루크와 다시 섬으로 갔다. 그는 레이에게서 변화를 느꼈다. 포스의 변화. 루크는 불안해했다.

레이는 이미 다크사이드가 뭔지 알았다. 섬에서 온 몸을 휘감던 힘이 떠올랐다. 카일로 렌이 그것도 너의 힘이라고 뱀처럼 속삭였다. 떠밀려 나오던 흙들과 자신이 무시무시하게 느껴졌던 순간 레이는 가부좌를 틀고 명상을 하다 흠칫 놀라며 눈을 떴다. 주변에 루크는 없었다. 다시 눈을 감았다. 머릿속이 깜박 거렸다. 검은 구덩이. 아니 구멍. 검은 이끼가 잔뜩 낀 축축하고 차가운 곳. 누군가 일부러 버려둔 듯 한곳. 한 치의 빛도 들어오지 않는 곳. 혼란스러운 공간.

루크가 멀리서 달려오는 게 느껴졌다. 레이는 그를 무시했다.

어둠의 끝엔 어지러운 이미지들과 진실을 갈구하는 외침 속엔 자신만이 남아있었다. “알려줘.”그가 속삭였다. 그리고“대답해.”재촉했다. 순간 레이는… 그 곳에서 빠져나왔다.

그곳엔 무수한 자신뿐이었다. 아무도 없었다. 루크 스카이워커도, 카일로 렌도.

그가 했던 말이 이걸 지도 모르지. 레이의 머릿속엔 익명의 형상이 떠올랐다. 레이는 고개를 흔들며 눈을 떴다. 형상도 사라지고 햇빛이 들어찼다. 루크는 바로 등 뒤에 있었다. 그의 손이 닿았다. 레이는 그를 보지 않았다. 허리춤의 사이트 세이버가 묵직하게 느껴졌다.

마즈의 말이 떠올랐다. ‘네가 원하는 건 그곳에 없어’

 

 

초공간 항로에서 빠져나오고 항상 봐오던 검은 우주가 보였다. 그리고 저 멀리에서 아주 낯익은 행성이 눈에 들어왔다, 레이는 잠시 행성을 바라보다 비비에잇의 목소리를 듣고 셔틀을 움직이기 시작했다.

“나도 그래.”

비비에잇이 레이를 보았다.

“누가 가고 싶겠어.”

비비에잇이 도르르 굴러가는 소리가 났다. 레아는 레이를 자쿠로 보냈다. 핀도 한 솔로도-레이는 잠시 한을 생각하고 눈을 감았다.-쓰레기 행성이라고 했던 그곳으로. 그에겐 오랫동안 잊힌 행성이다. 다시는 떠올린 적 없고 떠올리고 싶지도 않은.

행성이 가까워져오자 질리도록 본 모래가 보였다. 밟지도 않았는데 껄끄러운 감촉과 입에 씹히는 모래의 감각이 떠올랐다. 얼굴에 하얗게 묻던 모래와 닦아낼 물조차 없고 살아 남는 것이 인생의 전부인 곳.

자쿠의 사정은 훤했다. 오랜 시간이 지나도 크게 달라지지 않는 곳이다. 사막의 특성상 지형은 변화무쌍했지만 발을 딛고 사는 생명체들은 그러지 못했다.

제일 가까운 마을, 운카 플럿의 ‘시장’에서 한참이나 떨어진 외진 곳이다. 껍데기만 남은 두 쪽 난 거대한 두 제국의 잔재가 보였다. 종종 레이의 놀이터가 되곤 했던 이 거대한 철 덩어리는 모레에 부식되고 있었다. 레이는 셔틀 의자 옆에 떨어져있는 가방을 주워 올렸다. 가방 안에는 자쿠에서 입던 것들과 꼭 닮은 두건과 커다란 망토가 있었다. 레이가 망토를 걸치자 비비에잇이 걱정스러운 어조로 말했다

“나도 알아. 하지만 네가 있으면 더 위험해 질 거야. 운카 플럿이 알아볼지도 모르고.”레이의 말이 끝나기도 무섭게 빨리 돌아오라 재촉하는 둥근 드로이드의 머리를 툭툭 쳤다.

“잘 지키고 있어. 이게 없으면 못 돌아가.”

그렇게 말하곤 셔틀 문을 열었다. 그리고 셔틀 한복판을 차지하고 있던 스피더를 꺼냈다. 자쿠에선 스피더 없이는 멀리 움직이기 힘들었다. 곧 모래 먼지에 뒤덮일 매끈한 스피더 몸통에 레이의 얼굴이 비췄다. 그때와 다를 바 없는 모습이었다.

레이는 라이트 세이버를 차지 않은 허리춤에 블라스터를 차고 작은 가방에 생수와 함선을 수리용으로 둔 부품 몇 개를 챙겨 넣었다. 그리고 마지막으로 손목에 추적기가 있는 작은 팔찌를 찼다.

“갔다 올 게.”레이는 고글을 내리며 말했다. “무슨 일이 있으면 신호를 보내.”비비에잇이 시끄럽게 대답했다. “너무 걱정하지 마.”레이가 미소 지었다.

 

 

* 

 

 

몇 번이나 생기고 사라졌을 언덕을 넘고, 모래바람을 맞으며 30분간을 달리자 저 멀리서 익숙한 광경이 눈에 들어왔다. 레이가 자쿠를 떠나며 폭파된 운카 플럿의 ‘시장’과 조금 다르지만 거의 비슷한 나무로 얼기설기 엮은 울타리가 보였다.

얼굴 전체를 가리고 스피더도 달랐기에 그를 알아볼 사람은 아무도 없었지만 고글을 고쳐 쓰고 망토를 슬며시 여몄다. 망토에 가려 보일일이 없는 라이트 세이버와 블라스터가 영 신경 쓰였다.

레아는 울타리 구석에 스피더를 바치고 분명 스피더를 감시해주는 사람이 있을 것이다. 레이는 두리번거리다 파란 두건을 쓴 노인과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그가 손짓하자 레이가 다가갔다.

“절대로 누구한테 넘기지 마요. 올 때까지 지키면 또 줄 테니까.”

레이는 일부러 목소리를 낮게 깔고 말했다. 그가 건네준 건 아마 1인문 값을 될 것이다. 운카 플럿이 아무리 박하게 쳐 주어도. 노인은 만족스러운 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

울타리 안은 전과 다를 바가 없었다. 여러 외계인의 목소리와 퀘퀘한 냄새가 났다. 솔로 부품을 닦는 소리가 들렸다. 레이는 그 소리를 따라 갔다. 자신보다 반절은 작은 남자아이가 있었다. 레이는 애써 시선을 돌렸다.

사람들이 몰려들었다. 점심 전 운 좋게 작업을 끝낸 ‘청소부’들이 각자 부품을 들고 모였다. 그리고 낯익은 목소리가 들렸다. 레이는 그 곳에서 시선을 돌리고 목소리에 집중했다. 자쿠에 있는 원료라면 곧곧을 누비는 부랑자들이 제일 잘 알 것이다.

밥, 물, 돈, 도둑질, 스피더, 부품…. 레이는 천천히 걸으며 언젠가 루크의 가르침대로 원하는 것을 들으려 했다. 낮익은 상인과 눈이 마주쳤다. 하지만 그 상인은 반짝거리는 레이의 고글만을 보고 스쳐지나갔다.

“전쟁이 있던 곳 말이야… 사람이 살던 곳.”목소리가 스쳐지나갔다. 레이가 소리가 나는 쪽을 향해 뒤돌았다.

“모래에 전부 파묻힌 게 아닌데 제다이의 흔적이 남아있다고 하더군.”‘제다이?’레이는 두리번거리며 목소리의 근원을 찾았다. 하지만 도저히 보이지 않았다.

“제다이 같은 게 아직도 있어?”누군가 대답했다. “몰라? 소문이 있어. 루크 스카이워커, 다스베이더를 죽인 제다이가 돌아왔다고.”분명히 뒤에서 목소리가 들려왔다. 루크의 이름을 듣는 순간 심장이 쿵쾅 거렸다. 하지만 어딘지 정확히 보이지 않았다. 마치 누군가 머릿속에 심어놓은 목소리 같았다. 하지만 이렇게 가깝진 않을 것이다.

“그걸 찾은 사람은 한 몫 하겠지. 어쩌면 운카 플럿이 함선 하나는 넘겨줄지도 몰라.” 점점 목소리가 잦아들었다. 레이는 무작정 달렸다. “하지만 여기서 정 반대편인걸.”순간 목소리가 사라졌다. 레이는 그 자리에 멈춰 섰다. 이상한 일이다. 한 번도 이런 경우는 없었다.

레이는 한숨을 푹 쉬며 누군가 버려둔 플라스틱 통 위에 앉아 신발 안에 들어간 모래를 털었다. 이곳이나, 꺼끌꺼끌한 모래는 한 치도 변하지 않았다. 며칠만 더 있으면 예전으로 돌아갈 것 같이 느껴지기 까지 했다.

가방 안에서 물통을 꺼내 물을 마시다 이렇게 깨끗한 물을 이곳에서 마시는 건 처음이라는 걸 깨달았다. 레이는 마시던 걸 멈추고 숨기듯 가방에 넣었다. 그를 보는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

목소리를 듣느라 제대로 둘러보지 못했던 주변을 돌아보았다. 얼굴만 다를 뿐 같은 풍경이었다. 바람이 불자 입에서 꺼끌꺼끌한 모래가 느껴졌다. 여기서 어떤 걸 찾아 나가는 건 도저히 불가능해 보였다.


End file.
